Sailor Moon M: The Beginning
by Kitty17794
Summary: The past of Sailor Star, and what really happened in the Silver Millennium. [Status: H]
1. Dreams

The Silver Millennium:  
  
A brown haired maiden, perhaps the age of sixteen, ran through the palace halls, not really paying much attention to where she was going. She just wanted to get away…to be alone.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she ran into someone. Her eyes widened. "Oh please forgive me.." she begged bowing her head. A giggle was heard, and she looked up into the blue eyes of her best and only friend, Serenity. The blond haired princess smiled. "Running again Kyosei-san?" she asked teasingly. The girl referred to as Kyosei looked down. "I'm sorry….I was just in a hurry…" she murmured.   
  
Serenity watched her friend, before taking her hand and putting it under Kyosei's chin, making the girl look up at her. Kyosei looked at Serenity blankly. "I won't tell…now what's wrong?" Serenity asked. Kyosei pulled away quietly, looking away. "There's nothing wrong…your majesty shouldn't worry over me…" she added quietly. Serenity blinked. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked. "Because…I'm only a palace servant…while you are the princess." she replied. Serenity shook her head. "Listen to you Kyosei-san! You aren't only a servant. You're my best friend!" she reprimanded her. "Now tell me what is wrong." she added. Kyosei shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Please excuse me your highness…" she said. The brunette ran off. Serenity sighed, watching her friend leave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyosei sat in the rose garden, sitting by the small lake, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked at the water silently, thinking about the dreams she'd been having lately. She always dreamed about a pretty palace, not nearly as fancy as the palace here, but it was still pretty, and Kyosei admired it very much. Then, hundreds of soldiers burst through the door, and they started destroying things. Then she could remember someone reaching out a hand to her, and then she woke up. It was always the same thing every time, and it was beginning to get to her.  
  
Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, startled. She turned her head to face the Prince of the Earth. "Endymion…sir." she said, bowing her head. "How can I be of service to you?" she asked. Endymion looked down at her. "I'd just like to know what's wrong with you. You've not been yourself lately…Serenity is worried about you." he said. Kyosei looked away. "She shouldn't be worried about a servant girl.." she replied. Endymion shook her shoulders gently. "Kyosei…you are defiantly not being yourself. Serenity loves you like a sister. You know that." he said. Kyosei looked up at him, then looked down again, biting her lip. "I know…" she whispered, on the verge of tears.   
  
"I'll go tell Serenity you are out her.." he said. She nodded. Endymion smiled at her, then walked inside. Kyosei looked up at him, watching him go. He was nice…Serenity was lucky to have such a guy. Kyosei sighed. There wasn't anyone for her, and she doubted that anyone could ever love her the way Endymion and Serenity loved each other.  
  
Serenity sat next to her. Kyosei looked up at her, wondering how long she'd been there. Serenity sighed softly, and the two sat in silence for a few moments, watching the wind ripple the water. Kyosei finally dared to brake the silence. "I've been having these dreams lately…" she said softly. Serenity looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I dream of a palace…it's pretty, but not nearly as fancy as this one…and then, the palace is attacked…and someone reaches out to help me…and then…I wake up." the girl looked down at her hands, replaying the dream in her mind. Serenity listened to her story, noting the seriousness in her friend's voice. Serenity had no idea what the dream meant…but she had an idea. "Maybe mother will know…" she told her friend. Kyosei looked up at her. Serenity placed a hand on Kyosei's. "Let's go ask." she urged. Kyosei thought for a moment, then nodded. The two girls walked into the palace, heading for the throne room. Endymion watched from a distance, and smiled, before returning to talking to his generals. 


	2. True Identity Revealed!

The two girls now stood before the Queen. Kyosei had already explained her dream to the queen, and was now awaiting a response. Queen Serenity finally spoke. "Kyosei…it's time you knew of your true past. You are not a servant. You are a princess. Heir of the Stars…you were brought here by the people who took over your planet. I did not tell you this, because I knew you would find out sooner or later…and because it would have been dangerous for you to have returned at that time. However, I believe you may return now…if Serenity will allow it." she said looking at her daughter. Kyosei could not believe what she had heard. There was no way that she could be a Princess…it couldn't be possible…yet, she knew that the Queen wouldn't lie to her. Serenity too, could not believe what she was hearing. As much as she wanted her friend to stay with her, she knew it was right to let her go. She looked at Kyosei. "You can go.." she whispered sadly. Kyosei looked at her, then hugged her. "Thanks.." she whispered back  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyosei looked out at the rose garden one last time. Today was the day…she was going home. She knew she should be excited, and she was, to an extent. But she was going to miss Serenity…and her way of life. This was the only life she knew, and to leave it behind would be difficult. She was also worried, because the Queen had told her that she was the last of her family, therefore, she would have to take over the throne. She didn't know if she could do this. She had never ordered anyone to do anything before…it had always been vise versa…Could she really do this? Serenity walked up behind her. "You'll be fine.." she said. Kyosei sighed. "how do you know?" she asked turning around. "Because I know you." Serenity replied with a smile. Kyosei smiled lightly, then hugged her. "Thank you…for everything. I'll never forget you." she said. Serenity sighed. "I'll never forget you either." she said. She pulled out a box and handed it to Kyosei. "This is for you…don't open it till you get home." Serenity said. Kyosei nodded, but when she heard the word home, she started to cry. "This was home…" she said. She hugged Serenity one last time, then backed away. The Queen looked at the two, then raised her wand. In a flash of light, the brown haired maiden was gone. Serenity started to cry, and her mother and her guardian tried to comfort her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyosei opened her eyes, and found herself in the palace from her dreams. She began to wonder if she was dreaming again, when a purple cat zoomed around the corner and pounced her. She blinked looking up at the cat, first noting the yellow star sign on his forehead, which reminded her of Luna. The cat studied her for a moment, then smiled. "It is you! Welcome home princess." he said. Kyosei picked up the cat, and stood up. "Who are you?" she asked politely. He blinked, then smiled. "Oh right. My name's Mystic. I'm your guardian." he said. Kyosei nodded. "Nice to meet you…I imagine you know who I am." she added. The cat nodded. "Of course. The long lost Princess." She nodded politely, then sighed. "I don't know a thing about being a princess.." she said. Mystic smiled. "It's ok! I can help you. I know you are new to it." he said. She nodded. "Thanks Mystic.." she replied. He nodded, then jumped out of her arms. "well..I'll show you around then!" he said. She nodded, and they started walking around the palace. 


	3. Memories Of The Past

Kyosei found that much of the palace was similar to that of the Moon Palace, which made her feel a little more at home. She now was sitting in the garden, petting Mystic, looking at her surroundings. The cat sudden jumped up, frightening the girl. "I've forgotten something.." he said shaking his head. He placed his paw on her forehead, and a star symbol similar to his own appeared on her forehead. Kyosei gasped as the memories of her past life came flooding back to her.   
  
She now remembered what little time she had with her parents, and her sister. She remembered the day she was taken away from her kingdom, and how Queen Serenity sealed her memories away by sealing away her star symbol. She shook her head, looking at the sky, remembering her family. Mystic watched her silently. She looked down at him. "Thank you.." she said. He nodded, looking up at the setting sun. "You know, your sister is alive…she currently rules on the planet Jupiter." he said. The girl blinked. "Makoto is alive?" she asked. He nodded, surprised that the girl remembered her sister's name so quickly.   
  
Kyosei sighed, then remembered the box that Serenity gave her. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, then opened it. Inside was a silver brooch. It was shaped like two crescent moons, and in the middle was a lavender star. She looked at it for a moment, then took it out of it's box and put it on, biting her lip. Mystic watched her. "From Serenity?" he asked. She nodded once. Mystic nodded. "Luna told me that you and Serenity were like sisters…I'm sorry you had to leave her." he said. Kyosei shook her head. "It's alright…I'm needed here. I'm just afraid I'll let everyone down." she said. Mystic looked up at her. "You won't…I know you won't." he said. The girl smiled at him. "Thanks…I hope you are right." she replied. Mystic looked at her, standing up. "Well…there's a ball tonight in your honor. You should go get ready for it." he said. She nodded, standing up. "Alright…um…where's my room?" she asked quietly. The cat laughed. "Follow me…" he said, leading her inside. 


	4. Second Thoughts

The princess sat on her bed, lost in thought. She had a few minutes to spare before getting ready, and now she was beginning to have her doubts. She should have stayed on the moon. She wasn't cut out to be a leader….she was made to be a follower. She didn't deserve all this splendor, and she didn't deserve to be royal. She sighed. Wasn't there someone else that could take this job? But there wasn't……Makoto ruled her own planet, and Kyosei had no other siblings, family, or heirs. She sighed again. Darn that stupid dream…if she had never told Serenity, she wouldn't be here now. She should have kept it secret, like she had planned. Oh well…it was too late now. She had to deal with it. She just hoped she didn't do anything that would make people hate her…  
  
She glanced up at the clock and saw that she should probably start to get ready. She stood up, glancing over at the dress that had been laid out for her. She had never worn anything like it, and she hoped she didn't trip on it. She put it on, finding it fit her perfectly. She glanced in the mirror, wondering what to do with her hair, when Mystic walked in. He smiled upon seeing her. "I used to always walk in here…..and it would be empty…and now I come in here and see you. I still think I'm dreaming" he said. She glanced down at him, then looked back in the mirror. "I'll pinch you if you'd like." she said. He shook his head, smiling. "No thanks." he said.   
  
He watched her mess with her hair for a few minutes before speaking again. "You...do know that there will be suitors here, don't you?" he asked. She glanced sideways at him, finally giving up with her hair, and settled with pulling it back with two diamond barrettes. "Suitors?" she asked. The cat nodded, then saw she was clueless. He sighed. "Guys asking for your hand in marriage." he added. The girl blinked. The cat sweatdropped. "You had to have understood that." he said. She nodded. "I did…I just…" she sat on the bed again. Mystic jumped onto the bed. "Some people just hear that there's a new princess, and they come here and try to marry them just so they can be King of the planet." he informed her. She shook her head. "You'll have to be careful when it comes to that." he said. She nodded, standing up. "Well…I think I have awhile yet to decide. I'm only sixteen, and besides," she shrugged. "Once people get here and meet me, they wont think anything of me." she said. Mystic shook his head. "You know that isn't true. You are very pretty, and from what I've heard, you are talented too." he said. The girl blushed. Serenity and Luna must have told Mystic that she could sing. She shrugged it off. "It's not anything special…" she said. The cat rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Princess." he said, jumping off the bed. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready, and I'll come back to get you later, ok?" he said. She nodded as he left. She sighed, glancing at the high-heeled shoes she was supposed to wear. "I'll need all the time I can get to practice not falling wearing those things.." she muttered. 


	5. Princess Duty

The princess sighed, falling back onto the bed. There was no way possible that she could wear these shoes. She was considering going to the ball barefoot, when she heard a giggle. She looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway. She was probably the same age as Kyosei, and she had dark blond hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled. "Good evening Kyosei-hime." she said bowing her head. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, then glanced up at the princess, putting down the laundry she held. "I had problems with the shoes too the first time." she said laughing. The princess blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked blankly. The blond smiled. "My name is Ayame. I was your replacement while you were gone." she said. Kyosei held out her hand, and Ayame took it, shaking it. "Nice to meet you" Kyosei said. Ayame nodded. "Nice to finally meet you too." she replied. Ayame glanced at the shoes, then at the princess. "Don't go barefoot. You'll get stepped on." she said smiling. The princess blushed faintly. "How did you know I was thinking that?" she asked. Ayame laughed. "I thought it, I tried it, I suffered the consequences." she said. Kyosei smiled. "Alright then…thanks for the advice." she said. Ayame smiled. "No problem. Mystic told me you needed some help with your hair." she replied. The princess nodded.   
  
Ayame nodded and sat behind her on the bed and started messing with Kyosei's hair. "So tell me about yourself." she said. Kyosei shrugged. "There's not much to tell…why don't you tell me how to act properly?" she said blushing again. Ayame laughed. "Sure. Well…a lot of these people are boring, trust me. All you gotta do is smile and nod, and pretend you are listening. Suitors…just ignore them I say. Mystic will tell you to be polite however, so just make small talk with them, then pretend you have to go do something. Also, the princesses of Serenity's court will be here." she said. Kyosei's eyes widened. "Serenity-hime will be here?" she gasped. Ayame blinked, pinning Kyosei's hair into a bun. "Yea…and Rei-hime, Minako-hime, Ami-hime, and Makoto-hime…and maybe the other princesses too…" she said.  
  
Kyosei couldn't believe it. Serenity was coming! And so was Makoto…….she'd finally see her sister again. Ayame finished putting up Kyosei's hair, then pulled some loose strands down so they framed her face. "There…you are the prettiest princess I've ever seen" she said. Kyosei looked in the mirror, then looked at Ayame. "Thank you so much." she said. Ayame smiled. "No problem…also, here's this." she said. She handed Kyosei a locket. "If you need me, you can contact me with it." she said. "I have the other." she added revealing the locket she wore. Kyosei nodded again. "Now. I'd better go get ready. I'll see you later." Ayame said. She smiled then left the room. Kyosei watched her go, then put the shoes on again, determined to do this Princess thing right. 


	6. Meeting Thunder And Ice

Kyosei stood listening to a lady speak about politics. She was very bored, for she knew nothing about politics, but Mystic had told her to be polite, so now she was just half listening, glancing around the room. A blue haired girl looked over and noticed the princess, smiling to herself. She walked over and bowed. "Pardon my interruption...but I must talk to Princess Kyosei." she said winking at the princess. The brown haired princess blinked, then smiled gratefully as the other girl led her away.   
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed. The blue haired girl giggled. "Your Welcome…I noticed how bored you were. I'm Princess Ami." she said. The brunette nodded. "Nice to meet you" she replied. The two girls looked around the room for a moment. "So, are you enjoying being back home?" Ami asked. Kyosei nodded. "Yes. I will have to get used to it again, but it's good to be back." she said. Ami nodded. "That's understandable." she said, looking at a fountain. "Have you found any possibles?" she asked. Kyosei looked at her, blinking. "What do you mean?" she asked. The other princess looked over at her slyly. "Possible husbands?" she clarified. Kyosei blinked again. "No." she replied, blushing a little. Ami giggled. "You weren't even thinking about it were you?" she asked. The other princess shook her head. "No…not really" she answered.   
  
Ami smiled. "I thought so. Well, have you met any nice guys at least?" she asked. "Yes....but everyone I've met so far seems interested in the money and such....Mystic and Ayame warned me about that..." Kyosei answered looking around. The blue haired princess nodded understandingly. "It's hard to find a decent man…there are few. Take Prince Endymion for example. He's wonderful to Serenity" she added.   
  
A brown haired girl walked up to them. "Hello-" she started. She blinked. "Princess…Kyosei!" she exclaimed. She hugged her sister, not caring that they were in the middle of the banquet. "I missed you! I can't believe you are back!" she exclaimed. "Makoto!" Kyosei exclaimed. "I missed you too" she added. Ami smiled watching the reunited sisters. "Were you really on the moon this whole time?" Makoto asked. Kyosei nodded. "I never knew…I'd have come back long ago if I had known…" she replied. "Wow! Anyway, It's great you're back, isn't it Princess Ami?" Makoto said. Ami nodded happily. 


	7. Meeting Fire, Water, Wind, Death, And Ti...

Two girls walked into the ballroom, looking around. "There's the princess" the aqua haired one said. The blond nodded. "Yes…" "It's wonderful they found her." "I think the queen knew the whole time" "Yes...I do too. But she was only trying to protect her. If she had come back before, she'd have been killed" A black haired girl stood behind them quietly, studying the princess.   
  
"So have you met Ayame-san yet? I haven't been here in forever until now, but she seemed nice enough." Makoto said to her sister. She glanced over at the door. "Oh, look! Kyosei, those are the princesses of Uranus and Neptune. They usually keep to themselves, but they do show up now and then." she explained. "Oh, and the little girl with them is Princess Hotaru of Saturn. I haven't seen her in ages!" Makoto added. Kyosei looked over at the others.  
  
"Looks like they noticed us…" the blond said. "Well then let's say hello." the aqua haired replied. The blond sighed. "Hakura…" the girl chided. "Going, going…sheesh." Hakura muttered. The black haired girl stayed in the shadows, watching. The aqua haired princess smiled, then walked over to the small group. "Hello Makoto...Ami. Welcome home Kyosei" she said warmly. "Thank you" Kyosei said looking at her. Hakura nodded. "Hi, Princess Michiru! Kyosei, there's no better opportunity than now to meet the rest of Serenity's court. They're all great people, really. I've never met anyone as smart as Ami-chan here." Makoto said. Ami blushed. "You're just saying that." she said.  
  
Meanwhile, a raven haired girl was wandering around aimlessly. Ami caught sight of her. "Rei! Over here!" she called. Rei looked up and then walked over to them. "hello." she said. Makoto leaned down to whisper to her sister. "Oh, that's Princess Rei of Mars. Just wait until you meet her. She doesn't make good first impressions, but she's great. She can read fire!" she said. "Hi Rei!" she added. Rei nodded to Makoto, then looked at Kyosei. "And this must be the Star Princess." she said. Kyosei nodded. "Yeah! Rei-hime, meet my sister, Princess Kyosei." Makoto said. "Nice to meet you" Kyosei said. "Nice to meet you too" replied Rei.  
  
Hotaru looked around as a girl with a large staff appeared beside her. "Hotaru-hime, good to see you again. I worried about appearing here, but I suppose my leaving my post can be forgiven for such an important occasion." She said looking around. Hotaru shook her head. "You can't fool me. I knew you would come, even for a short amount of time." she replied. "You're right." Setsuna said. "But....I have to admit, I'm starting to regret coming... too many people." Hotaru said. Michiru looked over at Hotaru. "And I think Michiru might drag me over to introduce me.....I think I'll go hide again." she added. Michiru smirked at Hotaru, then looked at Setsuna and nodded a welcome to her. "Don't worry, Hotaru-san. I'm sure you'll get used to meeting people." Setsuna said. "I don't think so. Nice talking to you Setsuna. I'm sure we'll meet up again sometime during this party later.…" Hotaru said. "Hotaru....come over here" Michiru called. Hotaru shook her head. "Yes." Michiru said nodding. Hotaru looked at Michiru silently. "Hotaru…" Michiru chided. Hotaru sighed and walked over reluctantly.  
  
Makoto looked over in Hotaru's direction. "Oh! I forgot to point her out! That's Princess Setsuna. She came all the way from the Gates of Time! She's usually guarding them, but she's also the Princess of Pluto. No one really sees her much, either." She said. Michiru smiled, shaking her head. "Kyosei, this is Hotaru." she said. "Nice to meet you Hotaru." Kyosei said. Hotaru nodded silently. Hakura leaned down and whispered something in Hotaru's ear. Hotaru grinned slightly. She nodded again, then backed off. Kyosei looked at Setsuna. "Nice to meet you as well" "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Princess Kyosei." She replied, keeping Hotaru from leaving. Hotaru sighed, making a face. Setsuna laughed quietly, letting her go. Hotaru smiled slightly. "Thank you" she said walking off into the shadows once more. 


	8. Meeting Love, Reuniting With The Moon

Serenity entered the ball room, looking around. "Serenity-hime is here!" Makoto announced. Ami looked over at the door and smiled seeing the princess. The princess smiled, walking over to them. Kyosei whirled around. "Serenity-hime!" She hugged the princess. Serenity laughed and hugged the girl. "Kyosei-san!" she giggled. Setsuna smiled. "Hello Serenity-hime." she said bowing. Rei shook her head. "Geez princess..you make it sound like you didn't just leave Serenity today." she said. "Shut your trap Rei-hime" Serenity said shaking her head. "Serenity-hime! Isn't this fantastic?" Makoto asked. Serenity nodded. "Yea! I couldn't believe it." she replied. Michiru decided to let herself be known. "Hello Serenity" she said bowing. "Hello Michiru-hime." Serenity said smiling. Hakura bowed slightly to the princess, then watched the others silently.   
  
"How have you been Serenity? I haven't seen you in ages!" Makoto said. "I'm ok. Thanks" Serenity replied. Kyosei let go of the princess, and backed off, watching the others reunite. Rei sighed. "Where's Minako-hime? Late as usual?" she asked. Makoto laughed. "I'm sure she's fine. She wouldn't miss a party." she said. "She said she'd be running late" Serenity explained. "What's new.." Rei muttered. Serenity shook her head. "Just because you are a time freak doesn't mean she's always late. You freak if we are even one minute late" she retorted.   
  
Up in the shadows, un-noticed to all, a figure watched the happenings below. "Ah…both princesses are here…" she murmured. She examined the group of girls below as they chatted.  
  
Rei made a face at Serenity. Serenity rolled her eyes. "I'm too mature for faces Rei-hime" she said. Rei snorted. "You wish Serenity-chan." Michiru and Hakura watched the two girls. "It's always the same when they get together." Michiru said to Hakura, smiling. Hakura nodded. "But you have to admit, they are amusing." she replied. "We wouldn't have it any other way though!" exclaimed Makoto, who had overheard them.  
  
The two girls were still arguing. "You didn't see me make any faces did you Rei-hime? I'm going to rule the whole galaxy someday, so there." Serenity said crossing her arms. Rei rolled her eyes. Setsuna smiled. "Only your moon, and the system it's in." she corrected. Minako ran into the ballroom, running straight into the princess. "Ow.." she muttered. She looked up to see who she ran into. "Serenity-hime!" she exclaimed hugging her. Serenity looked at the other blond. "Minako-hime! Hi!" she said.  
  
Kyosei looked over at her sister. "Are they always like this?" she asked. Makoto nodded. "Always. It can be annoying sometimes, but we are all great friends. Kyosei giggled. "I've never seen Serenity-hime act like this" she admitted. "About time Minako." Rei said. "Oh shut up Rei." Minako replied making a face. Makoto turned her attention to Minako. "Minako-hime! You're finally here!" she said. "Yea...I'm here. I was busy ok?" she replied. "Doing what?" Hakura asked. "Don't be so nosy!" Michiru chided. Hakura smirked. "Yea! What Michiru-hime said!" Minako exclaimed. Makoto laughed. Kyosei watched them blinking. Ami looked over at her, then leaned over. "They are always like this. You better get used to it." she whispered. "Oh joy" Kyosei said sarcastically, giggling. Minako popped up behind them.   
  
"Whatcha whispering about?" she asked. She poked Ami, then realized who the brown haired girl was. "Princess Kyosei!" she exclaimed, bowing. Ami giggled, brushing away Minako's finger. "Don't be nosy!" she laughed. "Oh Minako! I forgot to introduce my sister, Kyosei-hime!" Makoto said. Minako sweatdropped. "I kinda figured out who she was." she said. Kyosei giggled. "Nice to meet you." she said. "Kyosei-imoutochan, this is Minako, the princess of Venus. She's the leader of the senshi!" Makoto said. Minako nodded. ""The senshi?" Kyosei repeated thoughtfully. "Oh! The protectors of the galaxy...I should have known that was you all" she added.   
  
"Yep. That's us! We have to protect you and Serenity" Minako said. "Actually, there's a senshi for practically every celestial body. I'm Sailor Jupiter, and the other girls are the senshi of their planets." said Makoto. Ami nodded. Kyosei blinked. "Then who's the senshi for this planet?" she asked. "I am" said a voice behind her. 


End file.
